thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Rodriguez
Angel Rodriguez is a half-blood warlock, descendant of the Valera bloodline, and the Avatar, a young warrior chosen by a group of higher beings imbued with angelic powers. His combination of advanced mystical and cosmic powers makes him an extremely powerful being. Biography Angel Junito Rodriguez '''(born '''Genell Vermillion Loyd; August 23, 1993), is a half-blood warlock and the Slayer. Angel was born in Saint Louis, Missouri to mother Jacqueline "Jackie" Harvey, a mortal, and father Benito "Benny" Rodriguez, a pure-blood warlock and descendant of the Valera Clan of wiccans. Benny is of Afro-Cuban, Brazilian, Puerto-Rican, and Mexican descent and Jacqueline is African-American with Native American ancestry. Upon his birth, it was discovered that he and his four elder brothers were the Sons of Delrossio, a brotherhood kindred of warlocks that would form an extremely powerful convergence. In fear of future attacks, the four eldest brothers were hidden into various parts of the country by Benny and Jackie and placed into families they believed would be safe. Benny bound their magic, mystically cloaked them, and performed a spell that would cause everyone (except he and Jacqueline) to forget they existed. After parting with her four eldest sons, Jacqueline couldn't bear to part with her newborn Angel, so they found a mortal man to adopt the baby, Eugene W. Loyd Jr. Benny performed a blood bond, a mystical pact that would eternally link the two together and Eugene was given the responsibility to protect the child as his own. He accepted and the Angel was given the name of Genell Loyd with his first and surname being the namesake of his adoptive father and middle name the namesake of his mother's adoptive father. Before leaving, Benny performed a spell that would make others believe Eugene was in fact the father of baby Genell. Only Benny, Jackie, and Eugene remained immune to the spell. Few years later, Eugene eventually left Jacqueline and Genell. Genell was then raised by his now single-mother with the help of his elder half-sister, Sherron. Relationships Jackie Harvey Eugene W. Loyd Jr. After his departure, Angel grew a resentment towards his "father". As a child, he grew angry not having his father in his life, and as a teenager he learned to cope with and accept the circumstances of his life and relationship with his estranged father. Until his 17th birthday, Angel went ignorant of the true mystical relationship he shared with Eugene and the fact that biologically, Eugene wasn't his father. Characteristics Biographical Classification: Hybrid Species: Human/Angel Crossbreed Race: Maegus Type: Warlock Blood Status: Half-Blood Rank: Omega Physical Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Ethnicity: Family *Jacqueline Harvey (Mother) *Benito Rodriguez (Biological Father) *Eugene W. Loyd Sr. (Surrogate/"Blood" Father) *Howell Watford (Maternal grandfather) *Constance Rayford (Maternal grandmother) *Clara Watford (Maternal step-grandmother) *Alvaro Rodriguez (Paternal grandfather) *Esmeralda Cardenero (Paternal grandmother) *Rodrigo Valera (Paternal great-grandfather) *Christian Rodriguez (Brother) *Joshua "JT" Rodriguez (Brother) *Xavier Rodriguez (Brother) *Antonio "Tony" Rodriguez (Brother) *Sherron Lomax (Maternal half-sister) *Francesca "Frankie" Pasadeno (Paternal half-sister) *Adriana Pasadeno (Paternal half-sister) *Belladonna "Bella" Pasadeno (Paternal half-sister) *Amadora "Dora" Pasadeno (Paternal half-sister) *Valance Loyd (Surrogate half-brother) *Verlencia Loyd (Surrogate half-sister) *Cassandra Loyd (Surrogate half-sister) *Eugene W. Loyd Jr. (Surrogate half-brother) *Katrina Milton (Surrogate half-sister) Personality Powers Magical Abilities Having descended from a powerful magical ancestry, Angel possesses exceptional magical power. As a result, Angel has a multitude of magical abilities. Angel Rodriguez possesses the conventional powers and attributes of the Wiccan race. Wiccans tend to generate great mystical energy within themselves. This mystical energy seems to be just as individual among witches and warlocks as fingerprints or retina patterns; a trait which makes difficult sometimes to undo the spells or enchantments created by another witch. *'Magical Proficiency': Angel displays exceptional mystical prowess being a neophyte warlock. Angel is capable of flying by sheer force of will, absorb and/or drain life from others, conjure objects from thin air, rendering himsellf invisible, unleashing powerful energy blasts, generating force-fields, locating people and objects at a distance (even when theoretically protected from such spells), magically altering his voice to sound like other individuals, emitting high-pitched shrieks in frequencies harmful to human ears, summoning others and objects, create golems from inanimate matter, transform himself to resemble other people and animals (shapeshifting), and exert powerful levels of telekinesis and great skill in performing mind compulsions. He can project his astral self to both the astral and physical plane (astral projection). **'Spellcasting': Being an Omega, his magical power allows him to cast powerful spells. His spellcasting abilities are great, although many feats he is capable of performing without the need of a spell. While there are some magical feats that require the use of a spell, he generally shows a great skill at spellcasting, even creating his own seperate Book of Shadows of spells and incantations. ***'Enchantments': Angel has a particular favor for casting enchantments on objects. **'Channeling': Angel can also tap into and utilize external magical forces such as elemental and cosmic energies in order to strengthen or increase upon his own mystical powers without taxing upon his own powers, such as when he crosses dimensions or travels through time. **'Quintessence': **'Time-Travel': Angel possesses an extraordinarily rare ability to magically move himself through different points in time withouth the need of a spell. This is possibly due to his Avatar ability to manipulate time. He cannot travel too far back as magical time-travel is exceptionally draining. Traveling too far whether forward or backwards through time, could possibly kill him. **'Reality Warping': Angel can warp reality on a minor scale without the use of a spell or potion. **'Animation': The most simplest form of this ability allows Angel to give life to inanimate objects. Angel can create golems from inanimate matter. Like any object magically animated, the individual does not manifest a soul, but is given a conciousness. This could also include giving life to drawings, thoughts, and fictional objects. **'Teleportation': Angel is capable of magically transporting himself from one place to another. His radius is vast as he can magically transport himself between dimensions and realms without conjuring portals to do so. Angel can transport others with him although the more passengers he takes, the more effort it takes. Angel's preferred teleportation style is appearing and disappearing in a swirl of bright orbs. **'Glamouring': Angel shows a keen interest in throwing glamours. As he can throw long lasting glamours around himself to look and sound like any individual and cast glamours around other people, objects, and places with just the snap of a finger or mere thought. **'Transmogrifications': Angel possesses high-level skill on performing transmogrifications whether with or without using a spell. **'Weather Affinity': Angel has an extreme weather affinity having been noted as a "tempest", which is an elemental that controls aspects of the atmostphere. Angel's mystical influence over the weather is near godly. Angel is capable of summoning poweful thunder storms over vast distances. He can create hurricanes and tornadoes. Dissipate storms and weather conditions. Summon rain, hail, lightning. **'Elemental Magic': Angel is also skilled in elemental magic (notably due to his influence over weather patterns), he displays a near mastery over the manipulation of these elements. He possess a strong control over both fire and water. *'Potioneer': Angel is adept at brewing and concocting potions of great power having been able to create his own potions based on magical and herbal knowledge. *'Magical Senses': Angel possesses strong magical senses. He is capable of feeling the presence of magical beings. With beings with innate magic, he can sense their degree of power. Angel is sensitive to mystical phenomena in that he can detect major shifts or changes caused by magic even from great distances away. He can "locate" places of high magical energy. Sometimes, though not always, he can detect whether a not an object is bewitched or if a person has had a spell cast on them. *'Resistance': Angel possesses great magical resistance being impervious to most spells and charms cast by witches and warlocks with lesser power than his. Not only is his resistance increased by his magical bond to his brothers but also due to his status as the Avatar, he is nearly invulnerable to many spells and magical powers unless he consents to them. Angel can be affected by sorcery, though not by much. *'Power of Five': The collective power formed between he and his brothers, the Sons of Nizaros. When in unity with his brothers, his power and resistance is enhanced. They share a mystical link which grants allows them to feel or sense eachother's wherabouts or condition. *'Sorcery': Oddly, Angel possesses a near proficiency with sorcery, though he isn't considered a sorcerer. Psychic Angel possesses some average psychic prowess, though not comparable to his brother Xavier *Clairsentience: Angel can "feel" the emotional left on objects, places, and inviduals. He creates a stronger connection when he comes into physical contact with the object or person in question, similar to psychometry. *Precognition: Angel inherited the ability to forsee future events from his mother. These visions manifest in the form of dreams. He cannot control the details of the visions and when he recieves them. *Minor Clairvoyance: Avatar *Enhanced Physical Traits: As the Avatar Angel possesses elevated physical traits to extremely powerful measures. *Angelic Abilities: As the Avatar, Angel possesses most of the common powers and abilities of angels. He has the gift of tongues meaning he can decipher and speak in almost all languages: human, angelic, demonic, and non-human alike. He can generate bolts of electricity from his hands. He can manipulate holy light, generate, and wield holy fire. *Avatar Specific: Other *Love: Angel's greatest power of all was his ability to love. In spite of what a person has turned and his own heartbreaks, Angel remarkably is capable of very strong love. His love for his and fmaily caused him to feel no concern for his own well being or happiness when they were at risk, and put himself in danger many times to protect them. His innate love for others is the major aspect in his destiny as the Avatar as his unconditional love allows him to protect others at all cost. *Leadership: *Dance: Possessions *Grimorum Acanorum: Category:Warlocks Category:Angels Category:Hybrids Category:Nephilim Category:Valera Bloodline